Hollow hunger
by My-LookingGlass
Summary: She just smelled so good


Sitting in the roof I looked up at the moon. It was just peeking out from behind clouds. Ever since I had returned from Soul Society and heard my inner hollow I had felt so empty. An emptiness that needed to be filled, I was _hungry_. When my soul reaper badge went off I quickly jumped off the roof, my black uniform billowing out. As I ran towards the disturbance I felt my hunger grow, glee filling me at the thought of fighting. When I finally reached the hollow I gripped my sword and charged. The hollow was large and resembled a scorpion, it's white mask glowing against the blackness of the night. Something about it being here struck a cord in me.  
_Kill it, rip it apart, completely grind it to dust_  
And I listened, slashing with my sword. Over and over, it was almost like I was possessed, completely abandoning reason.  
_Tear, claw, break_  
Sheathing my sword I felt something form on my face, nails elongated, teeth sharpened but that didn't matter over the pounding of the blood in my ears, the satisfaction of my preys blood, the fulfilling of my hunger. I raked my claws down its hide, tearing off what I could. When I got a grip on its masked I smirked darkly and damaged it without completely breaking it apart. It wailed and screamed thrashing, like the good prey it was. It was to much fun to stop now. I knew there was something wrong with what I was doing, that it wasn't me but I had to listen to my instinct I couldn't bring myself to care, this felt great.  
_Devour it_  
With lidded eyes burning with hunger I lent forward and buried my teeth into the hollow, feeling its blood run down my thought I took more, and more, and more. Cackling could be heard faintly but I ignored it in favor of the pleasure of just feasting, I could feel myself growing strong with each bite until there was nothing left. I just stared at where the hollow used to be. That feeling of being satisfied and full quickly returning to that emptiness. Slowly the implications of what I did sunk in. I just ate a hollow, I ate a hollow I was so disgusted! At the same time tough I wanted more, that wasn't enough.  
_Good wasn't king?_  
I froze  
_All that energy becoming yours, the taste of another soul is one of the greatest. All this power!_  
As much as I wanted to I couldn't stop listening, it was so hypnotic and I couldn't disagree. Just one bite and I was addicted.

_**"but it's wrong! You can't just eat souls, it's not**_ _**allowed!"**_

I didn't sound convincing, and I could hear his laughing.  
I felt something changing, like taking that forbidden step had altered me. Looking down I saw that my skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, when I pulled at my hair it reminded me of the moon I had been staring at earlier. When I touched my face all I felt was a mask. Feeling instinct take over once more I ripped the mask off only a small fragment stayed under my right eye. My head quickly shot to the left. I had felt Rukia's spiritual pressure and I quickly stumbled back into the shadows so she couldn't see my face or hair.  
"Ichigo, is that you? I saw you over here and thought I'd come see if you needed help. I heard that a high class hollow was here." She smiled at me gently, a breeze ruffling her hair making me stiffen. I could smell her, it was a mouth watering scent like white chocolate ice cream.  
_Soul Reapers taste the best, call her over hear and let's eat her._  
_**But it's Rukia, she's my friend!**_  
_Do you really think she wouldn't kill you if she knew about what you just did? She'd abandon you, sell you out! Besides she's a delicacy with that zankputo of hers_  
When another breeze came I inhaled deeply. My nonexistant control snapped.  
"Thanks Rukia, do you think you can come look at my ankle?" My voice came out hoarse. She frowned and ran forward, her reitsu washing over me and increasing my hunger. She knelt down immediately not looking at my face. I smirked, this was to easy. I crouched down and grabbed her forearm and gripped her chin jerking her face up to see my face. I could see myself reflected in her dark eyes. My eyes shines gold, the sclera was black. The small mask fragment had two red lines on it. Her eyes widened in fear and I just smiled at her gently releasing her shin and quickly throwing her zankputo out of reach. I quickly pushed her down, that soft smile still on my lips. As I leaned down for the first bite she screamed but I just ignore her and bit down on her neck harshly her scream a changing from fear to pain. I just groaned, she tasted so good, it was the most sinful thing I had ever tasted sitting back I licked my lips.  
"Shhhhh, we don't want people interrupting. You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." And I leaned back down and ate her whole.

When I was done I heard a angry shout and turned to see Renji and some random foot soldiers. I grinned darkly and waved, seeing my face he faltered.  
"Ichigo, what the hell!" He was shouting, I realized I couldn't stay here, I loved my family but Soul Society would do anything to kill me. Besides there was more to way there anyway.  
"I just couldn't resist, she smelled so good." This seemed to piss him off. I just smiled and made a garganta. It was instinctive.  
"I'm sorry." Was the last thing I said before I stepped into that endless white desert, listening and changing to better reflect my inner self. I was no longer human, I was just empty, hollow.


End file.
